Saellyra
by Whispering Echoes
Summary: Sally, a girl in her early teens, is abused at home and ignored at school. What happens when she is transported into Middle Earth and meets someone who can fix her when others try to break her? Legolas/OC, Aragorn/OC friendship. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people of earth, Middle-Earth, and beyond. I had a plot bunny worm it's way into my head so I had to write this down. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Sally/Saellyra. Everything else is owned by J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Prologue

Sally was your average girl. She was about 5'3" with a bit of an attitude. She was vampire pale with strikingly violet eyes. She had short silver hair with black highlights and strands at the front going to her waist with purple highlights added to the black. Sally dresses exclusively in silver, black, and varying shades of purple, because they were her favorite colors. She was extremely slender and moved very gracefully. She didn't have many friends and kept to herself a lot. Her parents beat her and she often spent time in the woods behind her house to escape them. Sally had one obsession, which was the Lord of the Rings.

One day she was walking to school with a brand new black eye to add to her collection of bruises and cuts. Upon arriving, she went straight to her locker, ignoring the stares that came from every direction. She grabbed her textbooks and headed to Math, when she was slammed into the wall by several people who needed to get past. She shook her head sadly, having been ignored, again.

When she left school, she went straight into the woods, hoping to escape her life. She noticed a white glowing stone on the ground. Bending down to get a better look, Sally's fingers brushed against the stone. She immediately felt tingly all over and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, horribly short. Please forgive me. Will you review? It makes me happy and want to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, in which Sally finally meets the Hobbits and Strider, having just exited Bree.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sally...does that count? No? Figured...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sally opened her eyes to a forest much like the one she blacked out in. Sat up and looked around her, realizing that these woods were unfamiliar, as opposed to the woods at her house, which she had been to so many times that she could navigate them blindfolded. Upon looking down, she realized that she was no longer wearing the tank top and skinny jeans she had been wearing before. Now she was wearing a violet tunic with black leggings and silver boots, with odd black sleeves that only covered her lower arms.

Listening to her surroundings, she realized that she could hear more than she could previously. She reached for her ear and was surprised to find that it was tapered at the tips. Her eyes widened. She ran her fingers through her hair and was relieved to find that it was the same as it had been back at home, however the long strands highlighted with purple were braided. The rest still reached to only the base of her skull. She sighed.

Suddenly, Sally froze. She could hear five voices approaching her.

"Where are you taking us," said a small voice.

"Into the wild," another replied.

She quickly stood up and darted into the shadows of the forest. She could see the five figures now, and was shocked by who she saw.

In the small entourage, there was a man with shaggy, dark hair and gray eyes, who was obviously the leader of the group. Trailing behind him were four small people, '_Hobbits…_' she realized, and a small pony.

She nearly screamed in shock. This was Strider, or Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. And following him were Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck. She snuck a bit closer, using her newfound elf hearing to listen in.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" asked Merry, whispering.

"We have no choice but to trust him," said Frodo, also whispering.

"But where is he taking us?" that was Sam, joining in on their little conversation.

Strider, who had been listening to them, turned and looked at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," he said, "to the House of Elrond."

Sam looked excited and turned to the pony. "Did you hear that Bill?" he said. "We're going to see the Elves!"

As they walked over the moors, Sally followed a distance behind the small entourage, waiting for them to stop so she could rest. All that walking was tiring her out. That combined with the lack of food or drink caused her to almost collapse. Noticing the Hobbits stop, she watched them curiously as they unstrapped their knapsacks. Strider turned around and looked at them in confusion and frustration.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," he said. Sally giggled quietly at the look on his face, but stopped when he looked toward the rock she was hiding behind, gaze intent. She shrugged and looked back when one of the Hobbits started speaking.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You already had it."

"We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider looked at Pippin blankly, then turned and shook his head, walking on. Merry looked at Pippin.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," he said.

"What about elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly, an apple came out of nowhere toward Merry, which he caught deftly, then gave to Pippin. Another was thrown at Pippin, who failed to catch it, causing it to hit his forehead.

Sally had to laugh out loud at his antics, and then slammed her mouth shut when she realized what she just did. The laughter did nothing to make her dizziness better, in fact only made it worse, and gave away her position to Strider, who had spun around, spying the elleth, before running to catch her as she fainted for the second time those two days.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Good Lord I hope no more of my chapters end with her blacking out. It's getting a bit annoying, even though this time it was because of hunger, thirst, and exhaustion. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to apologize to all who read my past author's note. I was _really_ immature and I'm sorry. I was just fed up with life at the moment and I took it out on you guys. I apologize. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As for only lines from the movie, I put that bit in there because they hadn't met her yet so the story was still exactly the same. Am I forgiven? *peers out from under my desk***

* * *

Chapter 2

Sally woke up to five pairs of eyes gazing at her. Startled, she shot up from where she had been lying and instantly regretted it as her head began to spin. The five companions went off to their respective places in their makeshift camp, leaving only Strider next to her. She closed her eyes and groaned as the dizziness assaulted her. She sat up, more slowly this time, and watched Strider for a moment, violet eyes intent.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"You're in Middle Earth," came the reply.

"Well that helps me a lot…" muttered Sally. Strider laughed.

"Indeed. We were headed to Amon Sul before you came along."

"I see…"

Suddenly Sam came over with some food, which she ate gratefully. "Thank you," she said once she had finished. She took a swig of water and started to stand up. Strider immediately pushed her back down.

"Wait," he said, noticing her wounds. "Let me check those first."

"No," Sally told him a little too quickly. "They're fine."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Those cuts might get infected if I don't see to them properly."

She sighed, then consented. Slowly he lifted her arm and pulled down the sleeves. He inspected the many cuts there. He looked at her curiously. "Did you do these?"

"Yes…" she whispered, "I did."

"Why?"

Sally looked at the ground and muttered something.

"What?" asked Strider.

"My parents abused me, so I cut myself," she said, her voice barely heard.

Aragorn shot her a sympathetic look. The remainder of the time they spent in silence. By the time he had finished caring for her cuts and bruises, the sun had begun to go down, so Sam stomped out the fire and they continued on their journey.

* * *

**A/N: Was that short? I think it was. And pretty uneventful. Sorry. Review?**


End file.
